


One Hour

by septicat



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Car Accident, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septicat/pseuds/septicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It doesn't take much time for your entire life to be flipped upside down.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thank you for reading!   
> This was very quickly written, so I apologize for any mistakes/typos.  
> Based off the prompt "write a scene that takes place in the space of one hour."  
> There ya have it.  
> I love you all.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> xx

_8:54 pm_

Mark’s cell phone lit up and vibrated loudly against the desk, making him jump in his chair. He had been so engrossed in the video he was editing, he didn’t even realize what time it was. He picked up the phone, a cheeky grin spreading across his face as he read the name _Sean McLoughlin_ above the message. He unlocked it and read the message to himself.

**I just got into town this morning! Sorry I didn’t get a hold of you sooner, I took a nap** **J I can be there in 30 minutes if you’re ready for me.**

After a quick reply to his boyfriend to agree on his arrival, he immediately saved his progress and got up from the desk. He hadn’t even showered that day. He had dedicated his whole day to editing, as he was expecting Jack to arrive the day after. He wasn’t the least bit upset with him being early, though.

_8:59 pm_

Mark took a quick shower. He was so worked up about getting to see his boyfriend in just a matter of minutes that he almost forgot to wash his hair.

He stepped out, and spent more time than he had planned on figuring out what outfit to wear. He never really put that much thought into what he was wearing at any given point, but for some reason, he felt like he needed to dress up. After going through multiple dress shirts, he realized that this was Jack coming over to his house. So he decided on the red flannel he knew he loved so much.

_9:18 pm_

He had already gotten completely ready, and now he found himself pacing around his living room. He couldn’t handle the anticipation, and with a loud grumble, his stomach reminded him that he hadn’t had the chance to eat much that day.

He headed to the kitchen and pulled out a package of chicken breast and sat them in the sink with hot water to help them thaw. He rummaged around the rest of his pantry to figure out their dinner for the night. With the reminder that Jack was seriously going to be right in front of him in 10 minutes, he smiled again.

_9:26 pm_

He had the whole dinner planned, and he still had a few minutes left before he was going to arrive. Jack did say 30 minutes, but there was a very good chance he would be late. It was something that generally bothered Mark, but he made an exception.

He was rummaging through his collection of movies and video games, pulling out the ones he knew Jack loved. It was going to be a great night, and Mark couldn’t be happier. It was going to be the first time in almost 5 months that they would have the opportunity to spend time together face to face. He missed him like crazy.

_9:35 pm_

It was going to be any minute now. It wasn’t unheard of for Jack to be up to 10 minutes late, and Mark was in no mood to make him feel bad about being a bit late. Traffic can be awful in LA.

He was up and pacing again, because at absolutely any second, there would be a knock at that door, and his wonderful, beautiful boyfriend would be on the other side.

_9:42 pm_

Now, Mark was becoming concerned. He was positive he had read the text message correctly, but there was still no sign of Jack. He wanted to text him, but he knew that could be dangerous. He called his phone a few times anyway, but there was no answer.

He found himself constantly looking through the peephole, hoping to see a sign of anybody coming up to the door.

_9:50 pm_

Mark’s phone rang loudly in his hand, making him jump even though he had just been on it trying to call Jack. He was perched at the door on a barstool, but immediately jumped up and he answered the call on the first ring. He screamed out an awkward hello, waiting to hear a string of apologies with the thick, Irish accent.

Instead, he was greeted with a stern, female voice.

_9:54 pm_

Mark found himself behind a steering wheel. He didn’t care that he left the chicken out, or the tv on the menu of _Predator._ He was too focused on where he was going, to the hospital he had never been to before.

He just wanted to see his boyfriend.


End file.
